Already Been Found
by dizzydota
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. Justin Bancroft was tired of his parent's constant reminder of finding a woman. Rather fluffy. Brief Chustin at the end.


***** **For those of you who haven't ever read CP Coulter's spin-off from Glee, called "Dalton", you really won't know who these characters are haha. Sorry!*******

**Rated: **I'll say T to be safe. There's some cussing, but that's as bad as it gets.

**Title: **Already Been Found

**Summary: **Justin Bancroft was tired of his parent's constant reminder of finding a woman. He didn't know how to find the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But then again... maybe there's a reason why he couldn't find the right girl. Someone had already been found. Someone rather... different.

**A/N:** Hey uh... been awhile?

ALRIGHT. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN… AWHILE. /headdesk

So excuse me if I'm incredibly LAME. I haven't tried to tap into someone else's character in awhile - but I tried really hard to portray Justin Bancroft and Charlie Amos as well as I could. If I made any mistakes I'm really sorry! I just went with how I feel they would react in certain situations.

My adoration for the entire Chustin ship has grown some - and I thought it would be a cute couple to try writing about. Since I've been wanting to write something quick and simple based from "Dalton"!

So… here you go. There's no sex. There's nothing graphic. It's really based around their friendship, Justin's family issues, and of course with a good bit of Chustin at the end of it. But just consider it fluff? Especially with my stupid cheesy ending. I always have stupid cheesy endings… FORGIVE ME.

**Disclaimer: **Glee © Ryan Murphy. Justin Bancroft, Charlie Amos, Hanover and the entire "Dalton" base © CP Coulter.

* * *

><p>He was met with a dial tone. He stood still for a moment; phone still pressed to his ear before he hung up and slid the small device into his uniform pocket.<p>

It was moments like this where Justin Bancroft found himself losing his usually well-maintained composure.

It seemed he couldn't have a normal and considerate conversation with his parents anymore without the mention of a girl. Either it be if he had one yet, or if he was even looking for one. The answer to both of those questions were never what they wanted. It was almost like an automatic response for him. He always knew when it was coming too. _Always. _A sudden silence would come over them – and his father would clear his throat before starting the sentence off with…

"Son…"

And it's right then. Right then his autopilot flicks on. He hears the questions - his mothers attempt at convincing him that finding a girl will make his life just so much better. His father's words of him needing to grow up and settle. The constant reminder of the time limit he has left. Which was just what he wanted - another reminder of how they would attempt to control the decisions in his life. Yes, he heard all of those questions – and every reply he gave them was the same.

"Yes sir."

"Yes ma'am."

"I know - I'm going to."

"I won't disappoint you or the family."

An aggravated sigh broke from his lips as he plopped down on a couch in the common room of the Hanover house, hands clenching at his hair as he took deep, calming breaths. He just needed to settle down. Those two never ceased to rile him up. Of course, they were his family and he would always love them… but he was so tired of their nagging.

He pressed his face into his hands and stayed in that position for awhile, not caring at the moment if any of the other guys happened to come upon him. They were all pretty aware of the issues he had with his parents – so it wouldn't come as a surprise to them to find him, again, annoyed with them after a phone call. It wasn't like he enjoyed showing this side to others, if anything he preferred to keep it hidden under a cool, calm exterior. But he was only human, and he could only hold back so much.

"Hey Justin… you alright?"

A familiar voice broke through his silence and he turned his head to glance over at the entrance, noting his friend – or best friend if you wanted to call him that – Charlie Amos welcoming himself into the house. This, too, was a pretty normal occurrence. Charlie had been over at the Hanover house countless times. He felt a slight relief at the others presence, knowing that Charlie usually helped settle him down.

"Just another lovely phone call with the parent's. You know how those usually go."

Charlie winced slightly at the given information, finding a seat next to the other on the couch and swinging an arm over his shoulders in a friendly and comforting gesture. "Just ignore them! You still have time dude. So I don't want to see you stressing about this… _again_." Justin frowned slightly, shaking his head and intertwining his fingers together, elbows resting on his thighs as he slouched forward a bit. "It's not that easy though, you know it isn't." he mumbled out, holding back another pitiful sigh.

He didn't want his parents to arrange a marriage for him. He really didn't. It would become a living nightmare for him. To have to marry a girl who he might have absolutely no attraction to. No feelings for. Forced to act like he's dedicated to a relationship with a total stranger. It made him sick. It made him sick that his parents would even think about allowing it to happen. It was a fucked up view that was only there to make the Bancroft name seem more powerful. He just wished his future didn't have to be sacrificed for it.

He felt the other give his shoulders a squeeze and glanced over at his friend, blinking slightly at the reassuring smile that was given to him.

"Justin… seriously. Settle down. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

He gave the other an once-over, not quite sure if he should trust the other's words. As much as he wanted to, he was used to being lied to. "How do you know?"

Charlie blinked, head tilting to the side a bit as he looked at the other before chuckling and leaning back some, arm falling off the other's shoulders – and Justin quickly ignored how bare he suddenly felt with that action. "I just know! Call it a best friend's intuition. You have nothing to worry about. I don't know how, and I don't know when… but you're going to find that person who truly makes you happy. Okay? So seriously, sit up straight and stop moping! Don't let them ruin your day. Or my day either."

Justin felt his brow furrow at the end of the sentence, sitting up and giving the other a questioning expression.

"I need to escape my house for awhile, okay? Thought hanging out with you would be a nice breath of fresh air."

He snorted softly at the others comment, feeling a slight grin quirk onto the edge of his lips. He finally pushed himself up and off the couch, giving himself a good stretch before turning to Charlie and flashing him an actual grin. "Alright alright, I'll settle down."

He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling erupt in him. He didn't quite know how to explain it either. Usually, if he was by himself, it would take a good day for him to calm down and just move on. Every time he talked with Charlie about the situation though, he always left it feeling a sense of new found hope and another sense of relief. He felt like he could trust Charlie's words. Something told him that Charlie wasn't saying those words to just push the issue aside until it was too late. His words were genuine. He actually felt that Justin would be fine in the end of all this.

"So! I was thinking we could just play some videogames for awhile, if that's cool? Weather's kind of dreary, otherwise I would have suggested something outside. We still haven't beaten that one level, remember the one with –"

He felt himself drowning out what the other had been saying, just watching the other talk. He wondered for a moment why he felt so comfortable with Charlie. Which, of course, seemed like a rather dumb question. They had been friends since freshman year – but he just wanted to know why. He usually had a wall up, he didn't like people knowing about his past. But Charlie was… easy to talk to. Somewhere along the line Justin had entrusted a lot of faith into the other, without even realizing it. All it took was a two minute conversation with Charlie to cheer him up and get him going again. The only other person who could do that was Laura.

"Justin…"

Something about these feelings was different. They just didn't seem casual; the way he felt his heart practically lift when he took notice in the other coming over to him. The way the other just seemed to understand where he was coming from. The respect that was given to him that he didn't even have to earn with Charlie. The other had just automatically given him it. And he had returned it. He had returned every inch of their friendship. He had embraced everything that had to do with the other over the course of their friendship. And now all the sudden something seemed different in him.

Something changed.

"Hey are you even listening to me?"

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, eyes widening some as he focused in on the other in front of him, taking in the raised eyebrow. A slight flush spread on his cheeks as he coughed, shaking his head and quickly apologizing. "Sorry, sorry! Distracted. Videogames is cool with me!" he stated, at least remembering the basis of the conversation they had been having. Charlie locked eyes with him for a moment, the obvious question there, before he dropped it and let a smile form on his face. "Alright, let's go set it up then!" With that, the other turned on his heel and headed for the direction which held Justin's room.

He felt relief rush over him as he slowly followed after the other, happy that Charlie had decided to drop it.

Walking into his room he took in the site of the other crouched in front of the large plasma television, messing with some of the controllers. He took note in the light fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach again before blinking and letting a small realization hit him.

Maybe Charlie was right.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait that much longer to find someone he felt he could truly spend his life with.

Maybe that person happened to already be in his life. There would be no use in finding them.

They had already been found.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy endings. I'm the best at them. It is me.<strong>

Hopefully that was alright. I'll hide my face in shame if I butchered those characters ugh.

R&R? Please and thank you!


End file.
